Secrecy In Sorcery
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: There are secrets in Hogwarts. Everybody has them. But none of them are as big as Hermione Granger's.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
  
**A/N:** This story is set in the Sixth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione Granger rushed down the halls of the eleventh corridor, nervously eyeing her surroundings. Her hands clenched an immense book, the title she kept well hidden.  
  
When she arrived at the statue of the ancient Greek god of Infatuation, she halted to a stop.  
  
"Did you get it?" Ronald Weasley asked anxiously from behind the statue.  
  
"_Honestly_ you two! There is no one around. Mrs. Norris is on the fifth corridor around Ravenclaw's dormitory and Filch is in his office." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Actually, I was worried a student would go by. No one needs to see me standing by a statue of passion that's holding its privates." Ron replied. Harry Potter snickered.  
  
"Get serious, boys! Are we going to study this or did I just walk up 10 flights of stairs for nothing?"  
  
"I assume you had no trouble then, in the library?" Harry questioned, as they began walking up the stairway to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do not ask. Folly Florins in Hufflepuff saw me pick the lock on the library doors, so I had to put a Memory charm on her. Then, Madam Pince must have fallen asleep at the job. She sat in her chair in her slip and tights, with her hair in curlers. I just knew she was going to wake up when I snuck into the Restricted Section!"  
  
"Our little Hermione's growing up! A year ago, you punished students for doing this sort of stuff. And now, look at you, one of those students! What's next on your agenda Hermione? Selling cocaine to infants? Shopping in that sex shop Pleasurful Potions in Diagon Alley?" Ron snorted.  
  
"Oh Ron! Seriously!" She blushed.  
  
"Okay, we're here. Hermione, you're up." Harry cut in. They had arrived at the top step of the tower. Candles had been lighted around in a circle and sticks surrounded the candles. "What's next?"  
  
"Well...I suppose that I sit in the middle of the circle and you two sit in front of me. I will read from the book and it will give us knowledge on what's to come. Now, we must be very quiet. The Astronomy teacher, Professor Xanderthal's sleeping quarters are on this floor."  
  
Hermione gracefully tip-toed over the candles and sat Indian-style in the middle of the circle. Harry too walked over and sat in front of Hermione's left side. Ron however, toppled over two candles, his robes were lit on fire.  
  
"AHH!!! HARRY, PUT IT OUT!" He yelled.  
  
"Accio water!" Harry pointed his wand at Ron's robe hem.  
  
A gallon of water soaked Ron. Harry chortled. "At least the fire's out."  
  
"Ha ha Harry." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"So much for being quite." Hermione hissed. After a beat, she continued. "Okay, now you must hold hands-"  
  
"With each other?!" Ron asked, shocked.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Yes Ron, with each other. Don't be immature."  
  
Harry and Ron awkwardly held hands as Hermione began reading.  
  
"Okay...in the near prospect, a spawn will be bore. And he will lead his people to the day of tranquility. All that come before him have failed, but he and only he will have the power to defeat the...the...damn! The text is screwed! Some candle wax must've blurred the ink!"  
  
Ron blushed. "Well, any of you lot could've done it just as easy!"  
  
Harry's brow furrowed. "Well, let's try and translate this..."  
  
"Oh not tonight Harry! It's like 3 am, and the only thing I want to translate is what I say in my sleep." Ron whined.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, but have either of you walked up and down 22 sets of stairs?" She tutted and slammed the book shut. "Well, I suppose it would be best! I mean, with the Herbology assessment coming up, I really should have been studying!" She said shrilly, getting up.  
  
"Oh, let me see. I wonder how this weighs out. Saving the world from an ancient prophecy or get top score on a quiz about marigolds?" Ron mimicked Hermione, making his voice sound the same as hers. "What's that Sprout? Twenty percent of your grade! Oh my! The agony of a choice!" And they walked down the stairs together.

* * *

After saying her 'goodnights' to Ron and Harry, Hermione jadedly mounted the stairs, book in arms.  
  
She knew neither Lavender nor Parvati would be awake at this hour, so she quietly inched into her corner of the room.  
  
Sleep didn't take long to arrive for Hermione, but staying that way was a task. Images haunted her dreams. It was like turning the pages in a book. The first image was of the book that had been read only earlier that night. Then she saw two people, a boy and a girl that she couldn't make out, having an interaction with each other. Than the same girl, different boy, were doing the same thing. A pregnant woman screaming in pain. And lastly, cold, red eyes that pierced the heart and a raspy voice that could only be-  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Hermione shot up in her bed, panting.  
  
"Hermione!" She heard Ron say and when she focused her eyes, sure enough. The red-haired boy and Harry stood on either side of her.  
  
Hermione's eyes darted to each of them.  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"We only just got in here. Its half past eight, breakfast is almost over!" Ron said indignantly.  
  
"What was that all about Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione put on a big fake grin. "Oh, you know me. I had a dream-no a nightmare that I flunked Herbology."  
  
She quickly got out of bed, and speeded to her dresser.  
  
Without even looking at Ron, who had opened his mouth to speak, she snapped "Shut up, Ron!"  
  
She disappeared into her bathroom, changing into a white turtle neck, white corduroy skirt and brown boots with a matching belt. Then she put her robes on and combed her bush of a hair.  
  
"Hermione-" Ron began.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" She huffed.  
  
"Fine!!!" He held up his hands.  
  
"Well, better off to breakfast then?" Hermione led them down the corridors and into the Great Hall.

* * *

"Now, I want you all to mix your concoction in your cauldron and add the essence of slug." Snape's long drawled out voice echoed through the dungeon.  
  
Hermione and the rest of the students did as they were told. Just as she was adding the slug essence, Parvati spoke up from the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Granger, next time when you're having a mental fit, could you please try to be quieter?"  
  
"Yeah, there are other people in your dorm you know!" Lavender flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her. "You were having a mental fit?" Harry asked.  
  
"No!!!" Hermione yelled. "I don't know what she's talking about!"  
  
"_Puh-lease_! Granger you may be the smartest girl in school, but we aren't stupid. You were yelling out stuff in your sleep." Parvati said casually, stirring her potion.  
  
"What sort of stuff?" Ron asked immediately.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione rounded on him.  
  
He ignored her.  
  
"Like, 'No!!!' 'Don't take him; I won't let you take him!' 'I don't care, no!!!' Gosh, such a drama queen!" Lavender huffed.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron began.  
  
"Oh, honestly! I've told you!!! I was having a nightmare about Herbology!"  
  
Before Ron could say another thing, Snape's voice filled everyone's ears. "Okay, you should be done now. So, what color was it supposed to turn out to be, Malfoy?"  
  
_Whew!_ Hermione thought. _Saved by the slick headed, greasy nosed prat._

* * *

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly for Hermione, and soon it was dinner. The trio packed into the Great Hall where McGonagall stood at the podium.  
  
"Students, I have an announcement, quiet. The first Quidditch match of the year is arising. In fact, it is the upcoming 12th."  
  
Students starting chattering. "But that's less than a week away!" "Oy, McGonagall! What are you playing at?" "The teams won't have time to practice!"  
  
"Please students. I am aware-oh, yes I'm sure Mr. Collins. Do not interrupt. Anyway, I am aware that that is Saturday. Today is Monday. Put two plus two together." McGonagall went on.  
  
Sallie Armstrong from Slytherin raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Armstrong?"  
  
"Please Professor. Who will be playing whom?"  
  
"An excellent question Ms. Armstrong. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."  
  
Harry and Ron groaned.  
  
"Its bad enough as it is! I mean, study for Herbology, trying to decode a prophecy, and practice for Quidditch? Gosh, and you thought you had it bad Hermione." Ron said rather grumpily.  
  
McGonagall tapped her wand on the wooden stand to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Enough about Saturday. I'm hungry, so here's dinner."  
  
Tonight's specialty was lamb chops dipped in butter and spices. Cauliflower, spinach, potatoes and dinner rolls floated from the kitchen to the bowls on the tables. And for dessert, lemon meringue pie.  
  
"Speaking of prophecy," Harry said in between bites of his roll. "I think we should tackle that translation tonight. Same time, same place, would you say Hermione?"  
  
Hermione jerked her head up. "Wh-what? No! I mean, I do have that essay on toadstools for Arithmancy. Yes...Professor Goldreeds assigned it today. No, tonight won't do at all. I must work."  
  
"But Hermione, most would agree that solving this prophecy is way more important than your essay-" Harry argued, but Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"Mmm...that was a good dinner. Well, I'm stuffed. Best be off to the library, got that essay you know." She got up, and started gathering her belongings.  
  
"Oy! You haven't touched your food yet!" Ron pointed out.  
  
But Hermione was halfway to the door when Ron said this.  
  
Ron turned to Harry. "She didn't have Arithmancy today."

* * *

Okay, this hardly qualifies as a Rated-R fic. But just wait...next chapter, its all about the sex!!! R&R funnybunny7 


End file.
